Frank West
Frank West is a main character from Capcom's Dead Rising ''series. He appears in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Backstory An overzealous photojournalist looking for the scoop of a lifetime, Frank West went to Willamette, Colorado to report on rumored riots at the Parkview Mall. The rioters were revealed to be zombies, forcing Frank to take refuge in the mall. Deciding to help during this outbreak, Frank rescued survivors, battled psychopaths, and attempted to discover the reason this was happening. He learned that a man named Carlito Keyes had done it, angry about a mysterious zombie outbreak in his home country that the United States government ignored and covered up from the rest of the world. With Carlito's sister Isabella as his ally, Frank survived until the military arrived to kill all survivors, and even then, managed to escape and spread the story. However, he had been biten by a zombie, causing him to become dependant on a 24-hour drug called Zombrex that would fight zombification. Five years later, Frank West went to Fortune City as it was in the midst of a zombie outbreak. After rescuing Chuck Greene, a man who became a hero during a zombie outbreak much like Frank himself had, from a zombie, the two exchanged information they had. Phenotrans, the company that makes Zombrex, had been starting zombie outbreaks to obtain more samples for the drug. The two teamed up to infiltrate and investigate the Phenotrans facility. They learned that there was a cure for zombie infection that was being kept from the public, but were unable to get it. Frank and Chuck swore they would find the cure and stop all the suffering. Appearance The version of Frank present in this game resembles his appearance in the first Dead Rising, rather than the older Chuck in Case West and Off the Record. Instead of a young, beautiful protagonist present in many Japanese games, Frank was designed to look like an everyman. Frank wears a suit jacket, a white buttoned shirt, green slacks, and brown shoes, although in his game he can wear a variety of different costumes, even some meant for women and children. His camera is hung around his neck. Powers and Abilities Although Frank himself does not possess any superhuman abilities, he is not powerless. Frank is very skilled, with abilities like: *Can adapt many random items into weapons *Skilled photographer *Various martial arts skills learned while travelling through mall *Proficiency with firearms due to covering wars *Taught by Chuck Greene to think creatively and combine items into combo weapons *Extreme determination Personality Frank enjoys attention, his main motivation in the first game is to break the big story and become famous. However, he soon becomes more concerned with the people who survived the outbreak and require help. He is not a very serious person, as he has fun killing zombies in creative ways, but he still finds justice important, like when he battles psycopaths who endanger innocent people, and when he tries to bring down Phenotrans. However, he can be a bit jealous, with the announcement video for the "What If?" story ''Dead Rising 2: Off the Record portaying him as a bit jealous that Chuck was the one to find out the story behind the Fortune City outbreak. In short, Frank's personality traits are very realistic, being complex enough to possess both positive and negative personality traits like a normal person would. Gameplay Unknown Trivia * Frank West was originally meant to appear in the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as a playable character. His silhouette could clearly be seen in several pieces of promotional artwork. However, Frank was cut from the game, for apparently causing lag issues. If he were to be in the original, it is highly believed that Doctr Octopus would have made it in along aside him. However, Doc Ock is absent from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Frank previously appeared in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Characters cut from Marvel vs Capcom 3 Category:UMvC3 Characters